Twoleg Infested Forest
by Willowsoar
Summary: What happens when a Twoleg finds ThunderClan? And she can talk to cats? Then turns into a cats? This is what happens when StarClan wants to teach a lesson to a Twoleg named Riley. First FanFic. You will find some (lots) of mistakes. R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, only Riley.
1. Chapter 1

Twoleg Infested Forest

Chapter 1

Riley looked with scorn on the cats. She hated cats. Ever since rusty ran away a while ago. Every single flea-ridden animals were despised by riley. A part of her said cats weren't that bad, but Riley shook that thought away. _If cats weren't that bad, why did Rusty run away? He ran away just to spite me, she thought._ Riley got up from the porch to go swim in the lake. She loved swimming during the night. Her parents kept telling her it was dangerous, but she didn't think so. The coolness of the night and the crisp sharp air calmed her. Plus, her parents didn't have to worry, she had plenty of light to see, there was going to be a full moon tonight. The sun was just going down now, so she would have light all evening. Being a strong swimmer, she could go a long way. Riley loved challenging herself, and tonight, she decided to go to the island, trying to stay underwater the whole time. She was close to her goal, except she had to stop one time to get a breath. At the island she decided to stay a while. Riley layed down on the soft sand of the beach, and fell into a shallow sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riley woke, and saw two cats talking. She let out a snort of disgust. One cat had blue-grayish fur. The other had a black coat with splotches of yellow.

They seemed to be in a heated debate "should we tell her, Bluestar. It seems in the future her hatred will grow into a horrible slaughter."

"Yes, I know Yellowfang, but we have found a way to prevent it."

"Yes. But will she" the cat called Yellowfang gave a quick nod towards Riley "like it. Anyways, won't that be too much for her to take in?"

Bluestar spoke" I am just giving her part of the spell. Starclan may be trying to teach a lesson, but we won't want to shock the poor Twoleg." Riley thought _How DARE she call me a twoleg. _But she calmed down after she realized how silly this sounded. _Cats. Talking! This is just a dream that I will wake up from._ But part of her wasn't so sure. The feelings were dismissed when the two she-cats turned to talk to her.

Bluestar said, "Riley. As Starclan, we watch over our descendants to make sure they are alright and safe. However, you are a threat to the Clans, and we must do what is right." With that, the cat called Yellowfang touched noses, and Riley fainted, questions swarming her head like bees swarming honey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jumping with a jolt, Riley remembered that she had fallen asleep. It was now moon-high, and Riley heard voices on the island. It seemed to come from the middle, and sounded loud and with authority. Cautiously with quiet footsteps she stepped into the clearing, where many cats were standing there. The rustling of the branches caused every cat to look her way. As they were analyzing what was happening, she scanned the clearing, and Riley's gaze rested upon a big tree, with four cats resting at the top. There were four other cats sitting below. Noting them, Riley looked at the other branch-sitting cats, and she looked at the top of the tree.

"Rusty", Riley cried.

Riley just then noticed all the cats murmuring to each other or flattening their ears against their heads and hissing. Even the some cats on the tree were angry and shocked. Their eyes shone with hate.

Rusty called

"Quiet down!" but it didn't work."QUIET DOWN!" Rusty screamed. The cats quieted down.

The one other she-cat next to Rusty asked" How does twoleg know your name?"

But Rusty didn't seem to hear them "Riley, how do you know our tongue? How did you find me?"

Riley started" I...I..." but the other cats cut her off.

"How does she know of this sacred place?"

"Why does she know our language?"

"Attack!"

Rusty stopped the cats, "No! Stop! The Warrior Code states that we shouldn't attack at Gatherings. And, if Starclan didn't like the twoleg at the Gathering, they would've covered the clouds."

A blind cat sitting close to the tree spoke up" Leafpool and I have a dream that said a twoleg would hold the fate of the clans in its hands."

"Thank you, Jayfeather. See. That means we must keep her, to make sure that she will make the right choice."

"But who will take her in?"

"No worries, Blackstar. We will."

Cries of protest rose from the far right-side of the circle.

"Silence! The choice is made. The Gathering is over." Rusty said.

The cats started leaving, and lined up in four groups for the line to go back to mainland. Rusty jumped down from the Oak and went to his group.

"Ok Rusty. Where to now?" Riley asked.

"First of all, I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. I am sorry I left you Riley, but the soft life of a kittypet was not for me. It wasn't you, the wild was calling me." Firestar said.

Riley expression softened as she took back all the nasty stuff that she had said about cats.

It was now Thunderclan's turn to go across the log. Since Riley was too big, she just waded through the shallow water. To the cats, it seemed like a long walk, but to Riley, it was really short. They got back to the camp in less than 10 minutes. It was dawn by than they got back. Cats were just waking up, and they were shocked, frightened, or even angry with her. Firestar took notice of the reactions, and climbed up on the ledge in the camp.

"Let all cats old enough join beneath the Highledge for a meeting." Cats gathered beneath the ledge and waited for him to start speaking. "As you have seen, we have brought a twoleg into the clan. We brought her here because she holds the fate of the clans in her paws. We will welcome her, and until the danger has passed, Riley will stay with us. That is all. Starclan has showed us that she will save the clans, or destroy them. Thank you."

Another cat jumped up onto the Highledge, "I have organized patrols, and Cinderheart, will you take Riley on a tour of the borders, then take her on a hunting patrol to show her how it's done?

"Sure." The cat named Cinderheart answered.

After the patrols, Riley ate bread she had in her pack. She layed down in front Firestar's den, and fell fast asleep. She dreamed she was a swift, fast cat running through the undergrowth. When Riley woke, she found out ii was truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I'm a cat,_ Riley wondered. She examined herself. She had a beautiful pelt with white, black, and orange pelt. Her fur was mostly white, but had orange and black stripe, with her tail and back paws being black. Riley was beautiful. She also realized her senses sharpened. Riley looked into Firestar's den, and noticed he was waking.

After walking out of his cave, Firestar asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Riley."

"OK. Thought so."

"Wait. Aren't you surprised?" Riley questioned.

"No. StarClan said the most surprising would happen to a Twoleg. Since you have become a cat, you will train like a Warrior." Firestar answered. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting." All the cats who weren't already awake stammered sleepily out of their dens.

"Today, a very shocking event happened. Riley the Twoleg became a cat. I have decided that she will train to be a Warrior. Riley will now be named Swiftpaw. Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. Please pass on your bravery and sense of cleverness to Swiftpaw." Dovewing leaped up onto the Highledge to touch noses with Swiftpaw.

The Clan shouted"Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw felt like she really belonged to ThunderClan.

Swiftpaw walked up toher mentor," When do we begin?"

"Right now." Dovewing answered. "Today, we are going to learn how to hunt."

Swiftpaw nodded briskly and followed her mentor out to the woods.

Dovewing started," First, crouch down, and balance your weight on each paw. Silentley, creep up on your prey, downwind or else your prey will smell you. Then pounce and kill your prey with a bite on the neck. Here, you try." Swiftpaw sniffed the air for a mouse, and thankfully, found one. She walked until it came into sight. Swiftpaw crouched, and did everything Dovewing told her. Slowly, she creapt up on the mouse. Swiftpaw pounced, but did so to early. She missed it by a mouse-length.

Dovewing came out of the bushes," That was good for your first try. Just pounce a little later. And keep your tail still. If that had been a bird or vole, it would've seen you." Swiftpaw nodded her thanks and searched for more prey. After finding another mouse, Swiftpaw did everything from before, and caught the mouse.

"Good job!" Dovewing said, pride shining in her eyes," That was a perfect catch! And only on your second try! Let's how much more prey you can catch!" Swiftpaw felt encouraged, and caught 3 more mice, but missing 2 because of loud footsteps. Swiftpaw proudly carried the mice back to ThunderClan camp. Several warriors congratulated her, and after putting her mice in the fresh kill pile, grabbed a piece for herself, and went to where the other apprentcies were eating.

They practically tripped over one another to talk to Swiftpaw,"Hi. I'm Cherrypaw and this is Molepaw." Said the she-cat."We can't believe you are a Twoleg. What is it like?"

Swiftpaw answered with happiness and described her old life.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Molepaw,"Were there any bad things?" After remembering the bad things, she pondered on the thought, _Do I like it here more than back at home?_ Swiftpaw decided that she could think about it later. After telling the two other apprentices some of the bad things, they went into the den to make a nest for Swiftpaw, Cherrypaw and Molepaw said through yawning that they were going to go to bed. Listening to the crickets, Swiftpaw fell fast asleep, loving every bit that ThunderClan had to offer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month, or moon, had passed since Swiftpaw had gotten here. She loved it. Her two best friends, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, didn't mind that she used to be a Twoleg. And her mentor was sweet, patient, and taught her energetically. Plus, the Clan accepted Swiftpaw. But Swiftpaw was excited for the Gathering tonight. Firestar was bound to choose her, since Cherrypaw and Molepaw had went twice before. Swiftpaw could hunt very well, and could fight like there was no tomorrow. She had grown use to the Clan, their routines, their StarClan, and their Warrior Code. Swiftpaw woke from a dream, where she leader of ThunderClan. She went out to the clearing, where Dovewing was waiting for her.

"Are we going on Dawn Patrol, or Hunting Patrol?" asked Swiftpaw.

"Dawn Patrol with Cloudtail, Ivypool, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze." Dovewing replied. The patrol had no trouble until they met a ShadowClan patrol.

"Hey look! ThunderClan has brought in another kittypet!" Toadfoot sneered.

"No. That's the Twoleg that we saw at the Gathering!" Crowfrost pointed out," I recognize that Twoleg mouse-brain anywhere."

Swiftpaw hissed as Lionblaze said" I wouldn't be such a hypocrite if I were you!"

Applefur ignored him as she continued jeering," I guess ThunderClan is desperate on new recruits!"

"Hey, if you want a fight, I'll give you one, you mouse-brains. I'm glad I didn't join ShadowClan, because I would've been fighting with a bunch of cowards!" Swiftpaw shouted at them while she felt the fur bristling on her shoulders.

Sandstorm put an end to it," Come on ThunderClan. There not worth fighting."

Slowly walking back to camp, Swiftpaw was satisfied with how she handled the argument. She felt like she really belonged to ThunderClan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Firestar announced who was going to the Gathering that night," Brakenfur, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Brightheart, Foxleap, Toadstep, Thornclaw, Whitewing, Icecloud, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Swiftpaw. Eat something before we leave, and let's move out." Excitement surged through Swiftpaw. She couldn't wait to see other cats at the Gathering. She had already been there as Riley, but not as Swiftpaw. Picking a vole from the pile, Swiftpaw quickly gobbled it down and went to Dovewing, who had been standing in the group who was going to the Gathering.

"Alright ThunderClan," said Firestar," Let's go to the Gathering."

Arriving at the island, Swiftpaw joined another group of apprentices.

"Hello. I'm Swiftpaw!" Swiftpaw said with excitement.

"Hi! I'm Furzepaw. This is Boulderpaw, Mossypaw, Rushpaw, and Pinepaw." Said a white and gray she-cat from WindClan.

"Aren't you the Twoleg from last Gathering?" asked Rushpaw.

"Yes, I am," replied Swiftpaw nervously. All the cats' faces lit up with curiosity. Only Pinepaw looked the same, being from ShadowClan. They asked the same questions that Molepaw and Cherrypaw asked. Swiftpaw described as best as she could, until the Gathering started. Firestar was the last to report.

"We have a new apprentice, Swiftpaw. But you know her better as The Twoleg kit named Riley. StarClan turned Riley into a cat the next morning. Swiftpaw is being trained as an apprentice. Prey is running well in ThunderClan. That is all I have to report. The Gathering is over. May StarClan light your path." Firestar jumped down and ThunderClan went to the log. Back at camp, in the apprentices' den pondered on the thought of wheather Swiftpaw liked it better here or at her other home. Thinking of all the other sour experiences at Home, and happy experiences here in ThunderClan. Swiftpaw knew all along, ThunderClan was her home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Swiftpaw woke up to yelling. She padded out to the birch where Brambleclaw had just come back from border patrol. Firestar went to Brambleclaw, and they discussed something.

Eventually, Firestar announced, "Brambleclaw's patrol has scented ShadowClan on our territory. Even more, we have found prey with ShadowClan scent on it. We have suspected for a while that ShadowClan has been crossing the border, but now we have proof that they have. I am going to send a patrol that will go talk to Blackstar. In that patrol will be Brambleclaw, Foxleap, Dovewing, Swiftpaw, and Hazeltail. They will leave now." After Firestar was done, he leapt down from the ledge and walked over to where the patrol was gathering.

He said," Now, I don't want you to fight them, but you may have to. Aside from Lionblaze, you are the best fighters in ThunderClan." The compliment rang through Swiftpaw's ears. "Speak with Blackstar, and don't be surprised that he might start a fight. May StarClan light your path." With a flick of his ears, he left to go back to the clearing where cats were sharing tongues.

Brambleclaw led the patrol to the ThunderClan-ShawdowClan border, where they sat down and waited. Not long after, a ShawdowClan cat who happened to be passing by the border, saw them and yowled," ThunderClan!"

Soon, other cats were joining him. Brambleclaw, just sat there, with an amused glint in his eyes. Swiftpaw felt the same way. Eventually, ShadowClan finally quieted down Brambleclaw said, "We need to speak to Blackstar. Will you escort us there?"

Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, pushed through and growled, "What for?"

Brambleclaw answered" We will talk once we to your camp."

Rowanclaw rumbled,"Fine."

As they neared the camp, Swiftpaw noticed the oaks turning into pines. In her quietest voice she mumbled to herself, "Its surprising why ShadowClan is so vicious when the ground is covered with soft pine needle. You would think that they would be in good moods." Suddenly, a voice said,"I agree." Swiftpaw whipped around, and saw Dovewing. Swiftpaw swore that Dovewing had been on the other side of the patrol. Plus, no cat could have that good hearing. But, Swiftpaw shrugged it off.

They arrived at the camp, and they went to what Swiftpaw guessed as Blackstar's den. Rowanclaw went to the entrance and cleared his voice. Blackstar woke with a start. He stretched, then padded to the ThunderClan patrol.

In a gruff voice he said," What do you want?"

Brambleclaw stepped forward, "We have found ShadowClan scent on our border, along with prey half eaten."

Blackstar said, "How do you know that it wasn't a rouge?"

"Well, for one thing, ShadowClan stench and rouge scent is very much alike." Hazeltail mumbled. Foxleap silenced her with a wave of his tail, although he seemed to agree.

"We know because it had tracks in the mud leading up to the prey, which also had ShadowClan scent on it. Even the youngest kit could know that is was your Clan."

"Are you calling us stupid?" Rowanclaw interjected.

"No, we're not. We're just calling you mouse-brains," Swiftpaw whispered to her Clanmates. ThunderClan laughed, even Brambleclaw, who chuckled.

But Rowanclaw didn't find the comment very funny. He lunged, in fact, and right at Swiftpaw too. She nimbly dodged and let her claw unsheathed. The next time Rowanclaw pounced, she simply dodged again, and let her claws rake his stomach that was exposed. He reared, and Swiftpaw ducked swept his legs out from under him. Rowanclaw tumbled down, on top of Blackstar, who happened to be standing there.

"Enough!" Blackstar yowled from under his deputy. Shaking himself, Swiftpaw found that Blackstar looked embarrassed, from his deputy being beaten by an apprentice, him being swept off his feet, or both.

"We did not come on to your land, or steal your prey. Maybe its prey that you caught off of ShadowClan territory, hmm. Anyway, next time you accuse us we will attack. That may seem harsh, but my warriors have pride and follow the Warrior Code, unlike ThunderClan. Escort them back!" Blackstar led them out of his den.

While waiting for an escort, Swiftpaw saw Brambleclaw gazing at the nursery. Following his gaze, she found herself starring at a pretty she-cat with black, orange, and white splotches. Swiftpaw recognized her as Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw's sister. She wondered why Tawnypelt was in ShadowClan, and why she wasn't in ThunderClan with Brambleclaw. They started going back to ThunderClan, and Swiftpaw would have to figure that mystery later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Swiftpaw had a dream. She was standing in StarClan's forest when she spotted a cat padding toward her.

"Hello, little one. I am Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's old medicine cat. I have to tell you, you are fitting in with ThunderClan very well. You are not afraid to speak whatever's on your mind." For a second, Spottedleaf purred." But to get to business, StarClan has found that ThunderClan is going to be in trouble soon. The best way to be prepared is to find out its secrets. In fact, you need to find out its largest secret. But the largest is also the best kept one. You need to discover that. Good luck. Look where no cat has bothered to look." Then Spottedleaf started to fade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Swiftpaw woke. She was very uncomfortable in her nest. She decided to readjust in her nest. After doing that, Swiftpaw couldn't fall asleep again. So she layed and waited. But then she heard voices. She focused and heard Ivypool and Dovewing waking Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Swiftpaw pondered for a moment and her final words with Spottedleaf came back to her: _look where no cat has bothered to look…_ She nearly jumped out of her nest. She found out what she needed to do! Swiftpaw needed to follow those four cats!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Swiftpaw followed them deeper into the forest, she noticed that they were heading towards the clearing. She knew because they left through the dirtplace tunnel, obviously not wanting to be seen and questioned. Going to the clearing would mean that they would be undisturbed by other patrols. Swiftpaw would now just follow them through the trees, because, since she knew where they were going, she could jump through the branches like a squrriel, (thanks to Firestar's training she could) therefore not being seen by Dovewing, Ivypool, or Lionblaze. Several times Dovewing looked directly at her, but then shrugged it off and kept walking.

Finally, they arrived at the clearing. They stopped in the middle of clearing, so it was hard for her to hear them speaking. Not looking where she was going, she steped in the middle of branches, where they were light and could barely hold Swiftpaw's weight.

She could hear Jayfeather talking to Dovewing, saying,"Open up your senses, Dovewing. What is going on in ShadowClan?"

_Open up your senses? Don't you already have them open? _Swiftpaw thought. But then there was a CRACK, and Swiftpaw was falling. And she fell on Lionblaze.

"What were you doing, Swiftpaw?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I- I was following you. Because I-I heard you leave the camp." She stammered.

"How much did you hear?" Ivypool asked.

"Not much," Swiftpaw responded.

"Dovewing! How could you not hear her?" Lionblaze asked.

"I heard her. But I figured, if she wanted to find out, Swiftpaw would find out. Telling her no would make her more curious." Dovewing said.

"Well. Since she heard us, we might as well tell her what's going on." Jayfeather said."But she needs to promise not to tell ANY cat. Firestar knows, but no one else."

"I promise." Swiftpaw replied.

"OK, here is our story."Dovewing said."It is a long one, so you might want to sit down."

Lionblaze started,"Long ago, Firestar was given a propechy that said: _Three cats, kin of your kin, will one day have the power of the stars in their paws. _At first, we thought it was me, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf."

"But no. It turns out that we were wrong. Hollyleaf died in tunnels, where she had suffocated of the tunnels collapsing. But that was when Whitewing's litter was born, Ivypool and Dovewing." Jayfeather stated.

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather came to me when I was an apprentice, and said I was one of the Three. I didn't want to be, because Ivypool wasn't one of us. Also, I didn't want to be different. When I was born, I thought every cat was like me. But the Three have special powers. I have super senses." Dovewing finished.

"I can't get hurt in battle," Lionblaze said.

"I can walk in other cats' dreams," Jayfeather responded.

"Then why is Ivypool here?" Swiftpaw asked.

"I am here because I am a spy for the Dark Forest. Cats who are evil and didn't go to StarClan goes there. They are training Clan cats in their dreams for a war against the Clans. I train cats, but have no intentions of fighting for them," Ivypool replied.

"Whoa,"Swiftpaw said, shocked as she took all of this in.

"I guess since Swiftpaw knows, maybe she can help us with finding the fourth cat, "Dovewing suggested. "She might be able to figure out what none of us has figured out."

"Yeah. And Swiftpaw might be able to help in the Dark Forest War. "Ivypool said. The last comment made Swiftpaw shake in her fur. The Dark Forest Warriors sounded bad, and hard to beat. But, since she was loyal to the Clans.

"Well, I guess since its dawn, we should go back to camp. And tell that Swiftpaw knows about the Three,"Jayfeather commented.

Walking back to camp, everyone hunted (except for Jayfeather, but he searched for herbs) so it didn't look suspicious. Dovewing caught a squirrel, Lionblaze caught a mouse and vole, and Ivypool and Swiftpaw got two blackbirds while working together. After putting the fresh kill In the pile Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Swiftpaw walked together to Firestar's den.

The four cats stood by the entrance anxiously until Firestar called them in.

"So, do you have any new information about the Dark Forest or your powers?"Firestar started, staring at Swiftpaw wondering why she was there. But Firestar figured if they had brought the once a Twoleg-kit into their secret meeting, it must have been for a good reason.

"Well, I haven't checked on the other Clans because me, Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze went out for a secret gathering for info that we haven't shared with each other. But, it was interrupted when this curious apprentice," Dovewing swiveled her ears towards Swiftpaw and continued. "decided that she would follow us. She came in right when we started, and heard things she shouldn't of. We decided that to keep Swiftpaw quiet, we told her everything." Firestar stared at Swiftpaw with, intense eyes. Swiftpaw gave a couple of embarrassed licks to her chest while under his gaze.

Jayfeather stepped forward,"We also decided that Swiftpaw could help us out. She has good instincts and might be able to find out when the War is going to be. Swiftpaw might also be able to find the fourth cat, since StarClan is no help," he finished, although Jayfeather never actually meant that last part.

"Well, we just wanted to update you on our findings,"Lionblaze stated."Thank you for your time, Firestar. We'll look out with sharp eyes for the fourth cat. Goodbye." They walked out of the cave and leaped of the HighLedge.

Turning to go back to his nest, Firestar secretly chuckled to himself. Being the leader had its perks. Stuff that the medicine cat never knew. Things that StarClan shared with him and him only. But that, that was not the reason he was chuckling. The reason was that those five cats, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Ivypool, and Swiftpaw, had no idea that they had already found the fourth cat. The fourth cat, was Swiftpaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Dovewing took Swiftpaw hunting to help her practice and explain more about the Three. The apprentice, curious as ever, was bouncing up and down, waiting for a demonstration of Dovewing's powers. The mentor, however, was silently praying to StarClan that there would prey left. Walking for another couple of fox-lengths they arrived in a patch of grass with towering oaks and a bunch of undergrowth. Swiftpaw did a quick sniff for prey, and found a mouse snuffling around next to the roots of a tree. Downwind, Swiftpaw crept up on the soon-to-be-dead prey. The mouse suddenly sat, now vigilant, and Swiftpaw pounced, and took a sharp, quick bite to the neck. She picked up the mouse, and trotted back to Dovewing, who sat there looking pleased.

Dropping the prey and sitting down, Swiftpaw asked,"So will you now give a demonstration?" Dovewing nodded as she did a quick scanning of her surroundings, making sure no other cats could creep up on them.

She said," Go to the shore, and when it is sun-high, report back. Do anything at that time. When you come back, I will tell you what you did, and more.

Quickly Swiftpaw scampered away. She went one way to mislead Dovewing, but turned around and sprinted until she was at the lake shore. After taking a moment to admire the scenery, but turned around and got to work. Working in between two giant logs, Swiftpaw dragged sticks in a pile, than began stacking them on top of both logs. Needing one more stick, she had to go deeper in the woods. Spotting one in what she presumed to be an old badger den, Swiftpaw went inside and got a hold on it, forgetting to check the scent. Swiftpaw whipped back around hearing a growl. A fox was standing there in full glory.

It lunged causing Swiftpaw to dive out of the way. This time she attacked and went under its legs. Swiftpaw racked her claws under his stomach, and then tripped the dog-like creature by putting her paws under its legs. She ran out from under and spun around, but not quickly enough. The fox grabbed her tail and bit down. Hard. Swiftpaw let a caterwaul of fury loud enough that RiverClan could hear her on the other side of the lake.

At that moment Swiftpaw used her hind legs to push the fox off of her. The fox, now shocked, had let its guard down. She used as her advantage and raked her claws across the muzzle. The fox barked once more to say this wasn't over, although it was. The dog stalked away with its tail between its legs.

Satisfied, Swiftpaw dragged the last log onto the fort when Dovewing came running up. She looked anxious, worried, and impressed.

"Swiftpaw! Are you alright?" She asked with a motherly impression on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. But how come you weren't here earlier?" Swiftpaw asked.

"I was paying attention when I heard the word 'attacking ThunderClan' in the ShadowClan Camp. By the fox attacked you, I was heading over here, but not soon enough. "Dovewing said. Swiftpaw felt relieved that Dovewing hadn't abandoned her.

"So when is ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan?" Questioned Swiftpaw.

"At moon-high. We need to warn ThunderClan right now. We have to be prepared for ShadowClan." Said Dovewing, already racing back to camp. Following her, Swiftpaw nimbly dodged trees and fallen logs, and brushing against bushes that tugged on her pelt. She felt the patches of sun on her fur where it made it through the undergrowth. Finally they reached camp.

"Swiftpaw! What happened to you?" Ivypool asked with concern. Only then did she realize the dried blood on her pelt and tail. Plus, the ripped out fur from the fox's counterattacks.

"She single-handily fought off a fox. While I was, uh, hunting for prey. And she wanted to get a drink, so she went to the lake. Where a fox went and bothered her. Yeah. Yeah, that's what happened!" Dovewing said as a cover for other cats listening in. But Dovewing gave a look to Ivypool that said she would tell her later.

"Wow! That's impressive for an apprentice," praised Brambleclaw. Pleased by the compliment, Swiftpaw raised her head higher.

"But that's not important. While I was hunting I heard Rowanclaw telling ShadowClan's warriors that they will attack at moon-high. I suggest that most of the warriors and all of the apprentices rest up tonight. We will need all cats possible." Dovewing said, her tone wary.

"Well, you can't have Swiftpaw," said Jayfeather. "Her wounds are bad enough. Tonight, if she went out there it would be suicide." Disappointed, Swiftpaw padded to Jayfeather's den to be treated. Inside, Briarlight cheered her up.

"Don't feel bad. You can heal up and be back out there before you know it. Do you want play moss ball with me?" Happy to get her mind off of things for a while Swiftpaw agreed. It was very much like catch, in Swiftpaw's perspective. At nightfall, Jayfeather tended Swiftpaw's wounds. Then he and Briarlight went to bed. Swiftpaw couldn't fall asleep. She was worried about her friends, Cherrypaw and Molepaw. They were front line, waiting for ShadowClan to attack.

Then all of a sudden, everything was silent. No wind rustling the trees, no squirrels making the branches creak, no mice stampeding through the grass. But only for a second. Swiftpaw sat up startled as loud ear piercing caterwauling filled the air, announcing that ShadowClan arrived. Swiftpaw used her ears to hear that Toadstep had pounced from a tree falling on Rowanclaw. Firestar going head on head with Blackstar, snarling threats as they circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. And then she heard something that made her heart stop.

"So, where's your little Twoleg friend at, you bad excuse of an apprentice?"Applefur sneered, ready to attack Cherrypaw. But Swiftpaw didn't have to know what happened next. She was already going through the dirtplace tunnel. Running faster and faster as Cherrypaw was getting beat up badly by Applefur, her brother nowhere to be seen. Finally reaching where Applefur was about ready to take a bite to Cherrypaw's neck, Swiftpaw launched herself at Applefur and tackled her.

"I'm right here." Swiftpaw replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow. You actually made it in time to see me make a fool of your friend," Applefur sneered.

"Not if I don't do it to you first!" Swiftpaw yowled, batting paws hard on Applefur's head.

Applefur winced away, already having enough of that.

"Oh, you don't like having an apprentice beat you up, huh?" said Cherrypaw in a mocking tone.

Applefur launched herself at Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw met the challenge, and they collided in midair clawing each other up and sending clumps of fur into grass. Swiftpaw joined in the fight and together pushed Applefur back into her own border. Applefur sulked away, growling.

"Nice job, Swiftpaw!" Cherrypaw said in a cheerful voice.

"You too! I'm glad that you held her off until I got here." Swiftpaw relieved that Cherrypaw hadn't been killed." Now let's go find your brother." Together they raced off into the woods that was unforgiving at night.

Eventually, they found Molepaw fighting two big apprentices from ShadowClan.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Cherrypaw said in such a tone that made the cats back away from Molepaw, before launching an attack. Cherrypaw and Molepaw fought off one apprentice while Swiftpaw fought another. She reared up on her back legs and the other apprentice did the same. Using her wits, she pretended to launch one way before darting the other way. Swiftpaw slashed at his muzzle, but missed her target. This time she leapt on the bigger apprentice and unsheathed her claws into his pelt. He yowled in frustration and rolled over onto his back. Swiftpaw jumped off and when he was on his back she jumped on the other cat. She gave him wounds to think about before leaping off, obviously challenging him again. He jumped up ready to fight. Swiftpaw backed up a few steps, before charging into battle again. Batting the apprentice with sheathed claws, he reared back. Letting the cat go, Swiftpaw did so until she charged, again, and raked his ears with her claws he turned tail-to-tail and sprinted away. By that time, Molepaw and Cherrypaw finished their apprentice and started to attack a big, striped tom.

Swiftpaw saw another ShadowClan warrior sneaking up on the fighting cats.

"Get away from them!" Swiftpaw yowled. The she-cat winced, surprised that someone had seen her. Swiftpaw took that as an advantage and jumped up into the air and barreling the warrior as Swiftpaw landed.

The she-cat rolled over and crushed Swiftpaw with her back. The apprentice used her hind legs to shove the bigger cat off. Then, Swiftpaw slipped under her paws and pushed up, flipping the other cat. Swiftpaw climbed on top of her, and started to rake her claws down the warrior's flank, ripping clumps of golden fur with it. The she-cat rolled out from underneath her and started pacing Swiftpaw while the apprentice did the same. Finally, the older cat charged and ripped part of Swiftpaw's ear off. Swiftpaw yowled, not in agony, but in rage.

She used her most complex attack yet. Swiftpaw charged one way, then veered the other quickly. She then racked her claws down the flank again, later going under and doing the same. Finally, Swiftpaw bit the twitching tail of the ShadowClan. That made the warrior run, faster than anyone had done before.

"That's right! Run! Your warrior name should be changed to Cowardnofur because that's what you really are!" She shouted to the fleeing she-cat.

Out of the corner of Swiftpaw's eye, she saw Molepaw bloody and laying on the ground, and Cherrypaw being pinned down by the warrior. Everything went into slow motion.

Swiftpaw rushed forward and jumped on the tom. But it was too late. He delivered the killing blow. Or tried to.

She managed to make the tom only bite her on the shoulder. Fatal, never less, if Cherrypaw didn't get help quick.

Barreling the tom over and pinning him to the ground,"How could you? Don't you follow the Warrior Code?"

"You and your Warrior Code! You think it's the most important thing in the world!" The striped tom said.

"That's because it is to me and all the Clan cats." Swiftpaw hissed.

"Not to me. But you are lucky. You have met me and lived." The tom replied.

"Then what is your name, oh so called fighter?"

"I will tell you that, and that only, because you can tell all the Clans about me."

"Quit stalling and tell me what your name is."

The tom faltered a moment before regaining his confidence. His voice was barley a whisper when he spoke, and even then it was hard to hear it.

"Now listen, Twoleg, I will tell you only if you spread the word about me. Will you?" the mysterious cat whispered.

"Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine, young Twoleg, it is Tigerclaw." And he disappeared, right into thin air.

Swiftpaw was confused, there was no warrior named Tigerclaw. But she couldn't waste time right now. She had to help Molepaw and Cherrypaw, who passed out after she got bite by this "Tigerclaw".

Swiftpaw didn't know if Cherrypaw or Molepaw would make it, or if ThunderClan would win this battle, but she did know one thing. She would get revenge on Tigerclaw, and it would be wonderful.

Swiftpaw had managed to haul Cherrypaw and Molepaw safely part of the way to camp, but she would need help with the rest of the way. Suddenly, a stranger appeared.

It was a black she-cat with startling green eyes.

"C'mon, we need get them to camp, or they sadly will die. Who did this them?" The stranger asked hauling Molepaw onto her back.

"A cat named Tigerclaw, but don't know who that is." Swiftpaw said. The black cat took a deep intake of breath.

"Ok. Let's go" Her mouth muffled with the scruff of Molepaw. They made it camp with almost no problems. Almost.

They were almost there, right about to go under the brambles that led to the camp, when an ambush of two cats, Ratscar and Applefur.

"I hope you had a nice little break, Applefur." Swiftpaw mocked.

"Yeah, you gave me nice wounds before, but never again." Applefur snarled.

Applefur and Ratscar lunged at her. She dodged the first attack by ducking and the second by jumping. She jabbed at Ratscar with unsheathed claws, and knocked him unconscious. Now all she had to do was get Applefur.

Applefur lunged at her. Swiftpaw was too slow to react. She got pinned down to the ground by Applefur and it seemed like in slow motion, as Applefur knocked her into the land of unconscious.

Swiftpaw woke to someone prodding her,"Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw wake up!"

"Wha-Whats going on? Five more minutes." Swiftpaw said, who had to admit it wasn't one of her finest moments but was extremely tired and getting knocked out by Applefur isn't easy on your body.

"Wake! Up! Swiftpaw!" The voice said.

"I'm up!" She snapped.

"Oh joy," the voice, Jayfeather, said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Swiftpaw asked.

"When you got knocked out, Foxleap was running by and happened to see you. You're very lucky," said Jayfeather.

"Or so I'm told. Where is Cherrypaw and Molepaw at?" She asked.

"Well, they're getting ready for your warrior ceremony." Jayfeather replied. Joy flooded through Swiftpaw's body. She practically sprinted out of the medicine den when she heard that.

On her way out, she ran into the black she-cat.

"Why are you in ThunderClan Camp?" Swiftpaw asked her guard up.

"Relax, relax. I'm Hollyleaf, an old ThunderClan warrior. My littermates are Lionblaze and Jayfeather." Hollyleaf said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join us for a Clan Meeting under the Highledge." Firestar's voice boomed with authority through the camp.

"You better get to the Warrior Ceremony," Hollyleaf said from beside her.

Swiftpaw raced through the camp until she made it to the Highledge.

"Today, we have three apprentices that have fought well in the recent battle. Molepaw, you have shown great courage last night. I present you with your warrior name, Moleclaw. Cherrypaw, I present you with your name, Cherryfrost. You have shown your determination last night. And finally, Swiftpaw, for never abandoning your friends in time of peril, I present you with your warrior name, Swiftheart. Well done!"

"Moleclaw! Cherryfrost! Swiftheart!" The Clan cheered.

And that night, Swiftheart sat vigil with her two best friends, Moleclaw and Cherryfrost, with no worries in her head.

**A/N: I have written this whole story on my school laptop, and I will have to turn it in soon. I am not abandoning this story, just it is going to take longer for chapters to get updated and stuff like that. Thank you, Willowsoar out.**


End file.
